1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and method for presenting information (e.g., advertisements) to web browsers accessing websites via the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional web-based advertising systems or networks target content by displaying advertisements based on the content of the websites in the network. Existing systems which seek to provide information regarding the demographic profiles of users of these websites do so purely through registration data or internet audience measurement services. However, such systems do not provide sufficiently accurate information regarding these users. These inaccuracies can result in missed opportunities to present advertisements to users having a selected demographic profile and in extraneous presentations of the advertisements to users outside the desired target demographic profile.